Dinosapien
Dinosapien (2007-10) http://kids.discovery.com/fansites/dinosapien.html Dinosapien is an American/British/Canadian children's television program produced jointly by BBC Worldwide and Cambium Catalyst International SEVEN24 Films. The series was filmed in Bragg Creek, Alberta and ran for a single season and fifteen episodes from March 24 to June 30, 2007. Premise The program focuses on what would happen if dinosaurs had continued to exist and evolve into more intelligent beings (Lauren mentions in the opening credits "Everyone thinks dinosaurs are extinct, but what if they're wrong?"). It is set at Dinosaur Explorer Camp, a dinosaur-themed summer camp in Canada, where Dr. Hillary Slayton lives with her teenage daughter Lauren. Dr. Slayton's husband Alan mysteriously disappeared on a fossil expedition into the Badlands and her daughter hasn't come to terms with his disappearance. Lauren is, however, the first human to encounter one of the evolved dinosaurs, which she eventually gets to know. Throughout the series Dr. Slayton befriends Dr. Aikens (who later turns villainous) and Lauren makes lots of friends before finding out more about dinosaurs and her father's disappearance. Cast * Brittney Wilson as Lauren Slayton * Bronson Pelletier as Kit Whitefeather * MacKenzie Porter as Courtney * Jeffrey Watson as Chris Langhorn * Suzanna Hamilton as Dr. Hillary Slayton * James Coombes as Dr. Clive Aikens * Alexandra Gingras as Danny Ort * Brendan Meyer as Nelson Ort * Dean Manywounds as Ten Bears Dinosaurs Eno - A 6-foot tall (1.8 m) theropod teenage dinosaur who is pale green with red and yellow stripes along his back, has a grey underbelly, pheasant-like feathers on his head (like human hair) and tail, yellow hawk-like forward eyes, feet like a dromaeosaur, and a short snout. In fact, Lauren confirmed that Eno's kind evolved from the species Dromaeosaurus. Like a parrot, Eno can copy and use words almost in context, but despite his intelligence, he has a four-year-old child's grammar when he talks. Eno is known to make squawking sounds similar to that of a bird, and quite sensitive to high-pitched sounds; they have a tendency to scare and drive him away. He is also known for climbing trees, but only for hiding and escaping. Judging from an incident when Eno was seen eating hot dogs and leaves, he is possibly omnivorous. The Diggers - Two rather goofy bipedal cross-between Prenocephale and Pinacosaurus, but with little arms like a T.rex. Their species is described as "Ornithosapien" by Danny and Nelson in episode 12. They are insectivores. They are Eno's enemies, and they chase him persistently. They also chase everyone else and just seem evil. They can make things and use tools. They have a weakness though; they can be disabled temporarily by very bright lights (shown by nictitating eyelids). Lauren has nicknamed them Green Eyes (the male) and Cerepta (the female). The Diggers were apparently killed in the final episode in the Badlands when the Thunderbird cloud ignited Aiken's dynamite stash. This is not certain, however, since Aikens survived the explosion making it possible that they could have as well. Since Cerepta is female and the leader of the duo it might hint that the females are the most dominant in their species. Episodes Category:List of programs broadcast by Discovery Kids Category:Fantasy Category:Science fiction